


Where the Stars Lay Grieving

by stonedsmokes



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Karl goes feral (the movie), Karl likes the stars okay, Murder, Schlatt got a big storm coming, Stars, Traitor Karl Jacobs, basically in karl's stream he said that he could push schlatt and kill him, he didnt do that ofc but, i make it happen right here right now, traitor karl as in wanting to destroy everyone on the smp, why isnt that a real tag smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonedsmokes/pseuds/stonedsmokes
Summary: “Yeah, I do. It’s weird but, if I wanted to, I could push you off right now.. You’d plummet down and no one could help you. Not Purpled, not George, not even the big man Dream himself.”Schlatt shut his mouth as his eyes widened in shock. Any signs of the past happiness had faded in an instant. The horned man shook off the surprise and the tone of his voice turned malicious as he smirked.“Oh? And what brought this up?”(In which Karl is the traitor)
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Jschlatt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Where the Stars Lay Grieving

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Karl's stream and u do not know how much I wanted him to just. Hit Schlatt off.. KARL YOU COULD"VE BEEN IN SO MANY ANIMATICS,,,,, /j

Two men stood on top of the tower. Gleaming netherite armor shone under the soft, pale moonlight. Only the sounds of the light breeze filled the somewhat awkward silence. 

The president and a simple man wanting to be noticed.

Jschlatt and Karl Jacobs.

Dawn was nearing, and so was war.

"Isn't the sky beautiful Karl?" The horned president asked. Karl paused the fiddling of his jacket drawstring to listen. "So many stars, always glittering even when you can't see them?" Karl sat in silence a little bit away from the suited leader. To say he was intrigued was an understatement. To be fair, Karl adored the stars. He'd always lay down on a field and gaze up at them for hours after a rough day. They never failed to calm his mind. 

"Yeah, stars are great! I love them." Karl replied, "I once heard that every star is a person who's... passed on.. And I kinda believe it y'know? It comforts me to know that whenever I stare at the stars, I'll see the ones I care about." A quick euphoria filled Karl’s thoughts.

Schlatt smirked and stifled a laugh. Hopefully, Karl didn't notice. It was amusing to hear the naive man share his beliefs.

The elation of being able to share his interests died swiftly. Karl clenched his teeth while turning his head down. Of course the president would find it funny. Everyone always did. He leaned over the railing, it was quite a long drop. No one would survive that fall.

"That was quite cute Karl, anything else ya wanna spill? Who knows, maybe you might never get this chance again!" He barked out in laughter. That only made him grip the railing harder. Perhaps joining Pogtopia would have been the better option. 

Would it have mattered though? Either way, he’d just try his hardest to be seen but then get ignored in favor of more important individuals. Nothing would change, but maybe today would take a different turn. Karl breathed in.  
  
“Yeah, I do. It’s weird but, if I wanted to, I could push you off right now.. You’d plummet down and no one could help you. Not Purpled, not George, not even the big man Dream himself.”   
  
Schlatt shut his mouth as his eyes widened in shock. Any signs of the past happiness had faded in an instant. The horned man shook off the surprise and the tone of his voice turned malicious as he smirked. 

“Oh? And what brought this up?”   
  
Karl’s gaze darkened. His hand rested awfully close to his enchanted, loaded crossbow.   
  
“I know you Karl, you’re just an insecure kid. You wouldn’t dare. What in your feeble little mind could possibly think you’d have the guts to kill me?”

  
That was it.

  
In a swift and sudden motion, Karl grabbed the crossbow and pointed it at Schlatt. Before the suited man could continue any more, he fired the arrow. It flew straight into Schlatt’s shoulder and sunk down into his flesh. The president cried out in pain before sinking to his knees. Yes, an arrow to the shoulder definitely hurts, but with the added enchantments, the pain was excruciating. Agony pulsated throughout his entire body whilst his hand flew up to his wound. The light taps of netherite boots headed towards the injured man. Karl’s fingers found their way under Schlatt’s chin and forced his head upwards. He shut his eyes.   
  
“Look at me.” Karl said in a soft voice. “C’mon~ don’t ya wanna see my cute face?” He chuckled sweetly. Most people would compare it to honey, all saccharine and slow, but Schlatt would say it was more like molten lava. You may not have felt the heat at that moment, but you certainly would. 

The president's eyes remained closed. A growl arose from Karl.  
  
He forced Schlatt from his knees with a rough tug to his black suit. Karl twisted around without letting go of the suit so that Schlatt had his back to the railings. The plop of an item reverberated on the tower.   
  
“LOOK AT ME!” Karl’s harsh yell echoed throughout the SMP. And the trembling president obliged.   
  
Karl had two hands on Schlatt’s suit, the empty crossbow was now left sadly on the ground. Schlatt’s gaze turned from the floor to Karl’s face. A sharp smile along with crazed eyes stared right back at him. Schlatt could’ve sworn he saw tears emerge from the corner of his attacker’s eyes.

It was Karl’s turn to laugh. It was his usual high-pitched and bubbly one, but with a more spiteful undertone. 

“You do not _know_ how long I’ve been waiting to do this! When Dream said there was a traitor, I’m sure no one would ever suspect it was me!” The traitor revealed, “Everyone thought it would be someone from Pogtopia, but they’re all just a bunch of pussies!” Tears burst from Karl’s eyes and it contrasted with the demented smile on his face. They streamed down as he let out all his intents to the president. His hand creeped up to Schlatt’s shoulder and yanked the arrow from its place in the horned man’s skin. The president yelped at the stinging hurt as Karl threw the arrow to the side.   
  


“You know, this is such an exciting experience for me! Hahaha, I can feel my heart race..” His words drifted off.

Schlatt started his last words.

  
  
“So, is this it? Are you just gonna throw me off this tower like a ragdoll? Heh, well it’s one way to end the war…” The president paused. “The sky’s turning orange, a new dawn wouldn’t ya say?” Only a light chuckle came from Schlatt. “Well, c’mon! Push me off! What’re ya waiting for?”   
  


He took one last deep gaze into Karl’s eyes, and for a second he thought he saw them soften. Was the traitor really regretting this? It allowed Schlatt to hope. With a deep breath, Karl replied with an,

“I’m sorry…”  
  


Before putting both his hands onto Schlatt’s chest and shoving him over the side.   
  


Those two words rang in the president’s ears as he fell to his demise.   
  
_“I’m sorry…”_   
  
Was he really? He couldn’t tell. The only thing he saw was Karl leaning over and watching him plummet before his world went dark.   
  
“Out of the hundreds of lives that will join the stars today, I hope you’re not one of them.”   
.

.

.

Communicators beeped left and right, and the message that popped up surprised every single person on. Cries of dismay and screams of joy filled the server.  
  
 **jschlatt hit the ground too hard whilst trying to escape KarlJacobs**   
  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading! if u enjoyed, please comment cause they really make my day! i also apologize if there's any mistakes,,, im sick as hell rn so my brain go whoops
> 
> (art made by me)


End file.
